Bendito tú eres
by Shelikernr
Summary: "Los monstruos también entran al paraíso"


**Hice este OS por el catorce de febrero.**

 **Aunque no expresen mucho mis sentimientos, puse todo mi corazón en esto...**

 **Ojalá puedan disfrutarlo.**

* * *

 **Bendito tú eres.**

Caminando por las calles tranquilas, la tarde fría y el viento azotando sus cabellos un poco más largos que de costumbre. Le gustaba llevarlo así, que pasen su barbilla y brillara bajo el sol cuando no usaba su icónico sombrero.

Aunque hoy el sol estaba cubierto por las nubes.

Bueno, su cabello estaba bonito con o sin sol.

Tenía aquella sonrisa en los labios que podía hacer caer cualquier ángel del cielo, emerger a todo demonio del averno y convertir luz llena de pureza en oscuridad corrupta dentro de aquellos corazones errantes. Sin que sus colmillos se vean descubiertos, sin que el brillo de predador haga gritar a la gente a su alrededor, caminó sin mirar atrás.

A su izquierda se encontró con un jardín y a lo lejos, como un espejismo, una pequeña iglesia que ocultaba rusticas cabañas en el comienzo del bosque. No podía decirse que era un escenario pobre, tampoco triste por el clima que convertía todo el brillo en sombras. Los techos de las casitas se encontraban en muy buen estado, así como la iglesia parecía recién pintada y con la gran cruz de hierro brillando en la ventana, como si hubiese sido pulida en tan solo segundos de haberla visto. Había flores que rodeaban los terrenos y dentro podía verse la luz cálida de una chimenea encendida.

Laito olisqueó el aire y se encontró, tal como esperaba, el aroma a galletas de chocolate y azúcar impalpable. Era todo tan pacifico, hogareño y lleno de amor.

O eso parecía por fuera.

Con sus vivaces ojos verdes vio salir de una de las cabañas a una muchacha de destacada altura, con el hábito de monja limpio y planchado. Llevaba el cabello oculto, los ojos rebosantes de júbilo y una sonrisa amable en los labios.

" _Un ángel recién llegado del paraíso"_

Laito recordó aquellas palabras con un estremecimiento.

Se miró las manos mientras detenía su caminar, limpias y sin ninguna imperfección. Piel blanca como el alabastro, fina y suave.

Pero en aquel entonces aquellas manos estaban repletas de sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Todo aquello proveniente de la chica que ahora caminaba alegremente hacia la iglesia, haciendo volar su hábito con el viento.

Y había sido el mismo día, pero hace quince años…

… _todo el mundo dormía, pero aquella quinceañera sentía cada nervio despierto en su cuerpo. En el cobertizo, alejado de la casa de su padre, se encerró con ese ser de ojos brillantes. Con palabras dulces, con ese perfume toxico que la abrazaba, ella se miró las manos._

 _Ya era demasiado tarde, pues a su cuerpo había despojado del camisón. Soltó su cabello rubio y este cayó como ondas sobre sus hombros. Sintió muy dentro del corazón que lo estaba entregando todo, incluso su alma a un demonio de extraños colmillos y ojos verdes como el veneno._

 _Dándolo todo, terminando con la parte de aquella niñez que tanto quería desprender de sí misma._

 _Pero cuando Laito quiso acercarse ella tembló. Él le sonrió._

— _¿Tienes miedo? —Cada palabra que soltaba aquel hombre era una melodía para ella, sin embargo las punzadas de miedo en su vientre la incitaban a correr. Lentamente asintió—. Oh, eso es tan tierno. El miedo a lo desconocido, a pesar de saber que será bastante bueno…_

— _¿Cómo puedes asegurar que será bueno para mí? —Las dudas fueron casi llanto cuando habló, con aquel nudo en la garganta arruinándolo todo—, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que todo estará bien cuando yo no he hecho nada como esto? Si yo me he reservado tanto… ¿Cómo puedes saber todo?_

 _Silencio._

 _Lo único que se escuchaba eran los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y rápidos, lleno de miedo y desesperación. Claro, aquellos sentimientos no se veían en su exterior, marcarían en su rostro horribles lágrimas y su sonrisa se rompería en una mueca de terribles dudas. Era mejor ocultar sus sentimientos, dejarlos detrás de sus ojos llenos de seriedad y decisión. Sin embargo en ese momento todo era extraño, nada encajaba a menos que sea un sí. Sentía que si decía no, todo acabaría, se desplomaría a sus pies…_

… _él desaparecería._

 _Cuando pensaba que Laito se enojaría con sus preguntas ella misma pudo sorprenderse al verlo sonreír enternecido y avanzar. Tan solo cinco pasos para respirar el mismo aire, para ver que en ese iris verde se encontraban pequeñas pintitas amarillas, para que todo su cuerpo tiemble ante la presencia del demonio._

 _Soltó una risita que resonó en todo el espacio que ambos compartían, algo que hacía que sus piernas tiemblen y sus labios se sequen. Sabía que cada célula de su cuerpo lo pedía, a gritos, a llantos. Laito tomó sus manos. Sus dedos estaban fríos, igual que todo su cuerpo._

— _Eres tan pequeña, tan inexperta… es obvio que tienes más de esas preguntas —y ella caía, caía en la red. Su voz era cálida y embriagadora—. Todo lo bueno en este mundo comienza como un gran agujero negro: es oscuro, no se puede saber si la caída es larga o corta y no sabes que hay al final. Miles de veces dudarás solo por el miedo a hacerte daño, por el miedo a desaparecer en esa oscuridad que tanto te ha interesado._

 _El muchacho dejó de acariciar sus manos y fue recorriendo sus muñecas, el antebrazo, acariciando de arriba abajo la piel suave y latente. Ella jadeó al sentir el deseo descender a su bajo vientre._

— _Y tú estás tan lista, tan indecisa… pero puedo ver por cada movimiento tuyo al tocarte, al mirarte, que me deseas. Me preguntas cómo puedo saber que será bueno para ti, y yo lo sé con tan solo respirar tu aroma —se acercó un poco más, acercando sus labios al oído de la quinceañera. Susurró casi con placer cada palabra:_ _—. Este agujero negro comienza aquí, en mis brazos, y sentirás niveles distintos de placer mientras caigas._

— _¿Y… y al final? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz._

— _Al final está el paraíso —seduciendo, atacando, sabía cómo hacerla caer—. Vamos a llegar juntos ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Y sin una confirmación le entregó sus labios, rindiéndose en un beso. Si, ella se había rendido en los brazos de aquel ser que se hacía proclamar etéreo. Lentamente sintió más calor en su corazón, la piel fresca de Laito contra su pecho, los dedos de él contra cada hueco prohibido de su cuerpo. Voluntariamente cayó al vacío, confiando ciegamente en las palabras de su amante._

 _Cayendo y cayendo, fluyendo en ese mar de sensaciones que él consideraba una religión._

 _No solo descubrió que todo lo que había dicho él era verdad, sino también que Laito poseía la espalda lisa y libre de lunares (aunque en el pecho tenía tres lunares juntos, justos debajo de las costillas); que sus ojos se oscurecían al entrar y salir de ella, que apretaba sus dientes con fuerza cuando ella gritaba su nombre… que sus jadeos se asemejaban a gemidos cuando, al alcanzar el climax, apoyaba la boca en su hombro y todo su aroma se impregnaba en su piel…_

 _Fueron momentos después cuando la realidad golpeó sus parpados, abriendo los ojos. Ambos acostados en las mantas, con la radio sonando bajo en un rincón. Radiohead no encajaba en esos instantes, pero aliviaba su corazón como ningún otro tipo de música. Ella sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus piernas débiles y el corazón volviendo a su estado natural: tranquilo y bailando despacio._

— _El paraíso no es como lo plantan en la iglesia —murmuró la chica._

 _Laito sonrió, aun con los ojos cerrados._

— _Obviamente, todos allí están completamente equivocados._

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _Se incorporó para sentarse, tapándose el pecho con las mantas y volteando su cabello para verlo. Él se deleitó con la vista de su espalda pulcra descubierta y el cabello cayendo por su hombro, tapando junto las mandas sus pechos. Sus ojos se alertaron al ver la mirada seria de ella, que había dejado de sonreír._

— _A ver… el paraíso es un lugar repleto de luz, lleno de las cosas que amas… pero es una mentira. El paraíso está en el placer de un momento, en la oscuridad, apartados de la vista de los seres queridos: está aquí —señaló su cuerpo como referencia y el de ella—. Estar libre de pecado no los salvará de irse al infierno, porque ellos ya están en él; reprimiendo sus instintos, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones. Es pecado cuando la mujer siente placer, cuando su cuerpo es feliz… ¿Qué clase de religión promueve eso? claramente, los de tu iglesia y de cualquier otra están equivocados. Los de nuestra especie lo sabemos mejor que nadie, bonita._

— _Los de tu especie no saben nada… un día Dios nos bendecirá por las buenas obras que hemos hecho en nuestras vidas, por guardarnos puros para el matrimonio, por la vida llena de pecados —a cada minuto que pasaba la chica se ponía cada vez más seria, molesta._

 _Laito se echó a reír, pasándose la mano por los cabellos._

— _Creo que deberías quitar de tus pensamientos el hecho de que Dios te bendiga por permanecer pura e inocente hasta el matrimonio._

 _Entonces el rostro de la joven cambió de manera extraña. Era como si hubiese estado en trance todo ese momento, logrando captar la realidad en ese instante donde las palabras de Laito sonaban crueles. Soltó la manta que la cubría y se miró las manos con ojos llenos de terror._

 _¿Qué demonios había hecho?_

— _Ah… supongo que se terminó el juego._

 _Levantó el rostro para verlo a él, ya de pie, con un rostro totalmente nuevo. Ahora podía ver como sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, igual que el neón. Sus colmillos parecían mucho más grandes en esa posición._

 _Era el rostro severo de un predador._

 _Fue la fuerza de sus brazos los que impulsaron a la chica por los aires e hicieron que choque contra la pared cercana. Al estar desnuda su piel chocó contra la dura madera y le hizo crujir los huesos, dejándola sin aire. Apenas podía moverse cuando vio que Laito se acercaba y se agachaba para verla a la cara. Este volvía a sonreír. Ella lo miró con ojos llenos de terror._

— _Tú… este no eres tú… —lloró, al hablar el pecho dolía de maneras inigualables._

 _Los ojos del vampiro brillaron de emoción._

— _No puedes negar lo que hay frente a tus ojos: soy el monstruo de tus pesadillas, y tú eres un ángel recién llegado del paraíso —tomó a la chica en brazos, acercando su garganta a la boca. Ella apenas podía moverse—. Los humanos no saben la fortuna que tienen en sus manos, mueren tan fácil y rápido, y aun así no aprovechan para disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida, los dolores del cielo… la mayoría de nosotros se aburren fácilmente… Oh, no me mires así. Tan solo tengo sed, me lo merezco por haberte enseñado lo que en la iglesia te ocultan._

 _Sin piedad y con el desgarre del viento clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de la joven, que traspasaron las carnes como si fuese un pedazo de mantequilla. Gritó, gritó como jamás lo había hecho. Pero ¿quién iba a escucharla ahora? Alejada, dentro del cobertizo cerrado desde dentro. Aquella había sido una presa fácil, pensó Laito. Su sangre era dulce, le recordaba los días de verano que habían desaparecido en su adolescencia. Hizo que todo su cuerpo se calentase, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y al medio minuto se sintió lleno._

 _Se detuvo antes de quitarle la vida. Levantando la vista solo para ver su rostro retorcerse en el dolor._

 _Se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba sonriendo._

 _Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos como si de ríos se tratasen, no paraban ni al cerrar los ojos. Pálida, con sus facciones crispadas por el dolor. Sin embargo ahí estaba, la sonrisa._

 _Eso lo dejó perplejo, sin poder decir nada, sin actuar. No encontraba razón alguna para aquella sonrisa._

— _¿Por qué sonríes? — le preguntó en un murmullo. Creyó que si hablaba más alto su voz temblaría, se sintió un idiota por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _La chica abrió sus ojos, sus parpados temblaban con cada lágrima que manaban sus ojos. Lo miró fijamente, sin miedo alguno. El cambio repentino dejó lo dejó atónito._

 _Era extraño._

 _Ella era extraña._

— _Tenías razón, en la iglesia nos esconden los placeres carnales… pero tú sufrirás por saberlos y hacer de ello tu trampa —parecía querer llorar, pero sus palabras salían tranquilas de sus labios pálidos—. Cuando conozcas el amor puro que ha creado Dios en la mujer tendrás miedo, porque esto no funcionará, no sabrás que arma utilizar para quitártelo del corazón, te convertirás en una criatura inútil. Serás prisionero de ese sentimiento y de la mujer que lo provoque._

 _Laito se quedó sin palabras, plantado en el suelo y con la niña en brazos. Se miraron a los ojos, fijamente se escudriñaron el alma del otro. La sangre goteaba lentamente, igual que las lágrimas de la joven. Poco después, ella volvió a sonreír. Levantó una de sus manos temblorosas y la posó en la mejilla de él. Acariciándolo con sus dedos ya fríos le murmuró:_

— _Ojalá seas bendecido por ese amor, esperaré el día a que eso ocurra._

 _Y cayó inconsciente._

 _Habría sido lo adecuado dejarla morir, poco a poco que su cuerpo solo se desangre e irse de allí sin mirar atrás. De todos modos, aquella era solo otra presa humana que no tenía sentido en su vida, era todo lo que él había pensado. La observó en el silencio de la noche, aun en sus brazos, como si estuviese dormida._

— _Por favor… esto es una real estupidez —murmuró para sí._

 _Dejó a la joven en las mantas y con una de ellas la cubrió hasta donde estaba su herida. Laito rasgó una de las ropas que había dejado en el suelo, creando una especie de venda. Se acercó nuevamente a ella para ver su herida, limpiándola con el dorso de la mano. Era mucho más grande de lo que parecía. La tomó por los hombros y la acercó hasta su boca, lamiendo la herida lentamente. Limpió toda la sangre, incluso la que caía por todo su pecho. Tomó las telas rasgadas y comenzó a vendar su cuello. Despacio, sin prisa, hasta terminar con un pequeño moño y sin rastros de sangre humana._

 _Se alejó de ella para vestirse y antes de irse le dirigió una mirada: todavía estaba pálida, pero no del todo. Su cabello aún brillaba, rubio y enmarañado por el lado derecho. Parecía estar soñando, pero eso no pudo contestarse a sí mismo. Le frunció el ceño, odiando cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte de aquellos pensamientos que la iglesia católica le había infundado._

— _Tan solo una niña estúpida…_

 _Y se alejó de allí tan pronto como pudo, dejando atrás el cobertizo. Dejando atrás el sabor de su sangre…_

… aquella sangre que ahora podía olfatear dentro de la iglesia.

El sonido de la bocina de una camioneta lo devolvió a la realidad, quitándolo de esos recuerdos de aquella noche extraña. Laito parpadeó muchas veces antes de darse cuenta que se encontraba caminando hacia las puertas de la casa de Dios. Se encontraba exaltado, con su corazón impregnado de preguntas. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido y ahora toda su energía se encontraba en sostener una pequeña cajita que había en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans.

Las palabras de aquella mujer resonaban en su mente como la letra de alguna canción pegadiza. Perturbaba cada sentimiento prohibido de su corazón.

Entró al pequeño templo en silencio, incomodo por estar buscando a la mujer que había dañado hace quince años. Fue fácil de encontrar: rezando en silencio frente a la imagen de Jesús en la cruz, con sus manos entrelazadas, arrodillada en uno de los asientos.

Laito no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto, no encontraba una respuesta coherente. Solo sentía que debía ir allí y estar con aquella mujer, hablar con ella. Era lo único en lo que estaba seguro.

Se acercó con pasos largos y mudos, encontrando un lugar cerca detrás de ella. Se arrodilló también y esperó a que se dé la vuelta, o si no a que pase un maldito milagro.

Sin embargo…

— Pensé que jamás te vería de nuevo.

El vampiro levantó la cabeza para ver que la monja se había dado un poco la vuelta, quedando de perfil y mirando hacia el suelo. Laito no sabía si sonreír o quedarse en silencio.

" _¡Rápido, di algo para que no parezcas un idiota!"_

— ¿Ahora eres monja?

Ah, esa inteligencia de Laito. Tan buena y propia de él en momentos nerviosos e incomodos como estos.

La mujer sonrió, pero sin enseñar los dientes. Laito se dio cuenta que el hábito que tenía era extraño, pues este tenía un cuello más alto que el de los demás. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si no temiera por el vampiro que estaba a solo un asiento detrás de ella.

Toda esa confianza lo hacía más molesto.

— Servir a Dios es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, no me arrepiento de estar aquí —dijo con orgullo en su voz. Laito se preguntó si había cambiado del todo la pequeña quinceañera virgen que había conocido—. Lo único que no pude predecir de mi futuro eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Aunque no lo creas, tan solo pasaba por aquí.

La mujer rió.

— Tú nunca haces nada sin una intención.

Laito no pudo evitar reírse junto a ella. Era algo extraño, era una persona completamente distinta a la chica de hace tiempo. Esta mujer era tan segura en sus palabras, sin miedo de aquel predador que volvía al acecho, fuerte y confiada. Dejaron de reír y se quedaron en silencio, compartiendo el aire nuevamente, ambos iluminados por las velas de los candelabros.

Y bajó la vista, dando toda la razón a aquella mujer que había dado por sentado que su personalidad siempre fue así. No se equivocaba.

— Tienes razón, nunca lo hago —murmuró, sus labios parecían querer soltar una sonrisa.

Se escucharon campanadas a lo lejos y ella le informó que habían hecho una pequeña torre cerca de las cabañas. Él tan solo pudo apreciar el techo de la iglesia, las estatuas de Cristo y María. Podía ver el agua bendita desde donde estaba sentado, las cruces que supuestamente hacían daño a seres de su raza.

Y pensar que había estado en una iglesia hace un tiempo, haciendo sufrir a la pequeña…

Oh.

— Recordé las palabras que me habías dicho —confesó Laito con una mueca—. Antes no las comprendía del todo, incluso llegué a pensar que estabas demente, que te habían convertido en una fanática religiosa…

Ella alzó las cejas.

— ¿Y?

— Y supongo que, después de todo, tuviste razón —la mujer se quedó sin palabras—. No voy a disculparme por las cosas que hice, no voy a pedirte perdón. Mi naturaleza es y siempre será así, y tú no eras más que una presa del montón. No estés esperando una disculpa de mi parte.

Se rió con fuerza, llevando sus manos a su boca para ocultar su sonrisa. Laito no supo de que se reía pero daba igual, total cuando entró ahí sabía que se había jodido la existencia.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Vienes después de quince años a mi encuentro para decirme que tenía razón, pero que no me pedirás perdón por casi haberme matado? —sus risas eran contagiosas, pero Laito no se iba a dejar caer tan fácil—. Por el amor de Dios, tú realmente eres extraño.

— No venía por eso.

— ¿Entonces para que vienes, Laito?

— Para darte las gracias.

Las ganas de reír se fueron de manera abrupta, sus ojos se congelaron y desviaron la mirada para conectarse con los ojos venenosos de Laito. Él mismo se sorprendió al verse tan serio, reflejado en la cristalería, y ella hacía que todo se vea más caótico de lo normal. Si, muchas cosas habían cambiado en Laito en aquellos meses. Muchas cosas lo habían vuelto una persona en la que jamás pensó convertirse.

Él antiguo Laito no estaría hablando con la monja en ese momento.

Él antiguo Laito se habría follado a la monja, sin importar aquellos sentimientos que ahora existían en su corazón y habían pedido a gritos un cambio.

Joder, era una mierda pensar en eso.

Supo que ella no hablaría, así que se apresuró:

— Supongo que el karma existe de verdad, que todo pasa por algo en esta vida. Te dejé con vida porque me habías dejado perplejo, pero no podría nunca admitir que tus palabras me habían aterrado lo suficiente como para querer olvidarlas. Las olvidé, no comenté de aquello por un tiempo… hasta que la conocí.

— ¿La conociste? ¿A quién? —curiosa estaba por saber.

Laito sonrió abiertamente, con la ternura tatuada en sus pupilas.

— A la niña que me hizo pensar en ti otra vez. Ella es como tú a los quince años, solo que tiene diecisiete. Sus ojos son muy hermosos y su cabello rubio es más claro que el tuyo, es más pequeña… pero aquí —se señaló el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón—, de aquí ella es igual a ti. Parece mentira pero tiene el mismo amor por Dios, por la religión, por la pureza en el corazón de los mortales.

La monja dejó caer sus manos, apretándolas en su regazo.

— Oh, vaya…

— Mujer, me he convertido en un inútil. Tal como has dicho que sería —miró hacia la nada por un momento, perdiéndose en el blanco de las paredes. Volvió en sí y la miró a los ojos otra vez—. No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco, a pesar de ser un monstruo me he enamorado esta niña y estoy indefenso. Me siento expuesto.

Bajó la vista.

Oh, vaya. Jamás esperó sincerarse tanto con alguien como lo estaba haciendo con esta mujer.

Ella tan solo pudo verlo, en sus facciones se encontraban la sorpresa y la lástima mezcladas en un sentimiento de empatía. Algo en ella podía decirle que aquel era un corazón que había estado solo mucho tiempo, no estaba acostumbrado a amar con tanta rapidez. Se vio a ella en su adolescencia, derrotada y en meditación después de lo acontecido con ese hombre. Inútiles, sin armas para defenderse, expuestos al mundo y a cualquier ser que pudiese hacerlos daño. Y para Laito, aquella muchacha tenía todas las ventajas para poder destruir su corazón.

— Alma de Dios…

Laito no se dio cuenta cuando las cálidas manos de esa mujer se aferraron a su rostro, acariciándolo con ternura. Levantó los ojos, sorprendido, y se encontró con la sonrisa tierna y los ojos cálidos de la mujer. Se había arrodillado a su lado en pleno silencio, sin ser incluso visto su hábito negro en el suelo. Se miraron a la cara de aquella manera tan peculiar, como si ella pudiese curar todos sus males con solo una mirada.

Había querido apartar de su vista aquellos ojos.

Había querido hacerlo, si no fuese porque le recordaban a aquella niña que tanto amaba.

— No tienes porqué defenderte. Si es como me cuentas, aquella joven te traerá la felicidad que tanto has necesitado. No te resistas, déjate amar por aquella persona. Ya no necesitas armas para protegerte, pues te convertirás en su escudo, y ella será lo que te mantenga de pie cada día de tu vida. Dios les llenará de luz el camino.

— ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? ¿A mí, que soy una creación del infierno? —murmuró.

— El diablo alguna vez fue un ángel, el favorito de Dios. Sus creaciones también son bendecidas por él y son como tú: llenos de amor y arrepentimientos —se acercó para apoyar su frente con la de él. Laito cerró los ojos—. Bendito tú eres al encontrar el amor de esa niña. Ella te llevará por aquel camino que te ha faltado recorrer. Es hora de que experimentes el amor puro que ha creado Dios para cada uno de nosotros, incluso los monstruos —ella sonrió—. Los monstruos también se enamoran, también entran al paraíso.

Laito quiso reír y contradecirla, diciéndole que él nunca iría al cielo, que ellos ya estaban condenados por ser lo que eran… pero aquel momento no era el indicado. El tiempo pasó en una charla sin sentido sobre la vida misma, era la excusa perfecta para quedarse mirándose a los ojos y ver que ambos eran sinceros. Se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para aceptar no volverse a ver por el resto de sus vidas.

Despidiéndose en la entrada de la iglesia, ella dio la vuelta para irse.

— Espera, espera —Laito tomó con suavidad del brazo de la mujer, que sintió un escalofrío—. Nunca me has dicho tu verdadero nombre.

Cuando se habían conocido ella le había dicho que su nombre era Rose, aunque él sabía que aquello era mentira. Ambos sonrieron.

— Mi nombre es Evangeline.

— Evangeline, ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?

Evangeline se lo pensó por un momento, cruzando miradas con las personas que seguían su camino por la vereda. Laito comenzaba a impacientarse.

— Quizás los humanos y los vampiros no deberían tenerse miedo unos a otros, ¿no lo crees? —Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos—. Hay respuestas que tal vez no debería darte en esta ocasión, es mejor guardarnos los secretos.

Laito la miró por un instante para cruzar el umbral. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que volteó por última vez, viendo que ella lo observaba con total atención.

Él le sonrió con alegría.

— ¡Nunca te olvidaré, Evangeline! ¿Tú me olvidarás?

Ella rió y se desabotonó el hábito desde el cuello, dejando ver la cicatriz de sus dientes.

— Creo que me será imposible olvidarme de ti, ¡Adiós!

Aquella mujer era extraña.

Hermosamente extraña.

* * *

— _¡Bitch-chan_ , ya estoy en casa!

Yui apareció desde una de las habitaciones del pasillo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando vio a Laito cruzar la puerta de entrada. Corrió hacia él con alegría y, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó a sus brazos.

Estos se habían abiertos para abrazarla con fuerza. Laito se llenó de su aroma, por fin tranquilo.

— ¡Te has tardado demasiado! —Yui hundió el rostro en el pecho de él, tanto que casi podía sentir la sonrisa cálida de aquellos labios—. ¿Dónde has estado?

Se separaron para verse a los ojos, tranquilos en los brazos del otro, mezclando sus aromas. Pareciese como si el tiempo hubiese sido eterno y no tan solo unas horas, extrañándose tal como el enamoramiento solo sabía hacerlo. Ahora todo parecía haberse equilibrado, como las aguas tranquilas de un mar que había pasado por la tormenta. La ausencia de ambos se había ido por completo al conectarse aquel rosado con ese verde refulgente.

Laito vio en aquellos ojos grandes todo lo que no había visto en la mirada de las mujeres que se había cruzado en las calles y supo que allí era donde debía estar, donde debía reflejarse por el resto de su vida.

— Estuve en la iglesia, hablando con las monjas…

— ¡Imposible! No te creo nada.

Él sonrió, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Yui.

— ¿Por qué no me creerías? Tal vez… ¿Mi _Bitch-chan_ esté un poco celosa? —Las mejillas de Yui se tiñeron de un rosa intenso, haciendo un puchero enternecedor. Laito no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante el reflejo instantáneo de su novia —. ¡Oh, sí está celosa!

— ¡No lo estoy!

Se inclinó levemente, tan solo para dejarle un tierno beso en la frente. El aroma a fresas de su cabello lo dejó más idiota que antes ¿cómo es que Yui olía tan bien?

— Tú eres mi monja favorita, entre todas las que hay… Pero no he salido solo por esa razón.

Apartó las manos de Yui y buscó en sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita blanca, envuelta en un moño morado.

— ¿Es para mí? —A Yui le brillaban los ojos por la emoción.

Tomó entre sus manos la cajita que Laito dejó caer con suavidad. Él asintió, porque ni contestar le dejó la pequeña. Desató el nudo del moño con entusiasmo, abriendo la cajita mientras le daba breves miradas coquetas. Él no pudo evitar pensar que estaba linda, endemoniadamente linda.

De la caja blanca salió una pulsera de plata con cinco dijes colgando. Todos eran corazones, cada uno de piedras de distinto color, brillando a la luz de las lámparas encendidas. Brillaban como si fuesen estrellas, ella juraría que sin luz aquellas pequeñas piedras brillarían.

Miró con ojos muy abiertos la pulsera entre sus dedos, luego a Laito y de nuevo a las pulseras. Sin saber que decir, tan solo se había quedado con los ojos y boca abierta como un pez. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

— Sé que te gustan las cosas pequeñas, pero ya tienes un rosario rodeando tu cuello… —Laito pudo ver que estaba escondido entre la ropa aquel rosario con el que había llegado a la mansión—. Así que me decidí por iluminar tus muñecas también.

Tomó entre sus dedos la pulsera que de deslizó sin resistencia. Yui dejó que Laito le ponga la pulsera allí, en la muñeca derecha, donde parecía pertenecer desde siempre. Las piedritas emitieron un ruido sordo al golpearse.

— Es muy bonita… —murmuró Yui, mirando la joyería en contraste con su piel. Levantó la mirada hacia Laito, que sonreía sin inmutarse—. ¡E-es muy bonita, de verdad…!

Él calló los balbuceos de Yui con un beso.

— Ya, no hace falta agradecerme. Con tan solo tenerte aquí es suficiente —murmuró al separarse de sus labios, se miraron a los ojos por un momento que pareció casi eterno, y volvió a besarla—. Feliz día de los enamorados, Yui.

Nuevamente recordó las palabras de Evangeline, que lejos se encontraba ya. Cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo correspondió el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Yui, ambos temblando por los besos que se volvieron más profundos. Cerró sus ojos y vio el rostro de la monja llena de luz, hablando con él, posando sus manos en su rostro y bendiciendo su vida con la de Yui.

" _Los monstruos también se enamoran"_

Contó en su corazón tantas las veces en las que le había agradecido en silencio.

" _También entran al paraíso"_

— Te quiero, no sabes cuánto te quiero —canturreó Yui al abrazarlo, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Laito.

Y él no podía contradecirle en ese momento, ni en ningún otro. Todas las palabras que se habían acoplado en su corazón desde el momento oscuro de sus días de desvanecieron al escucharla, al sentirla cerca, dedicándole su amor.

Laito cerró sus ojos y dejó que la paz que Yui emanaba se apodere de su mente, llevándolo al paraíso que él había creado junto a ella.

— Y yo te quiero a ti, siempre te querré.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Se ha creado controversia en mi mente sobre cómo escribir esto, cuando tendría que escribirlo y por qué.**

 **Pues aquí va: hay una faceta en Laito Sakamaki que la mayoría había perdido de vista, dada su personalidad perversa y sádica, muchos de los personajes son puestos en la categoría de los "amantes perfectos y rebeldes, monstruos que son incubos por la noche".**

 **En esta historia, donde Laito recuerda las presas antes de Yui, se ve una seriedad en él que quizás en los juegos y en la serie no son vistas. Sin embargo están allí, convirtiéndolo en un hombre que se hunde en sus pensamientos, pensando antes de actuar, calculando cualquier paso cuando se siente en peligro.**

 **¿Cuál era el arma secreta de este vampiro? La seducción, el sexo para evitar los problemas. Conseguía lo que quería con el solo poder de sus manos. Ninguna mujer que considere como presa podía escaparse, ya que el cuerpo siempre tendría como principal objetivo saciar cualquier sed. Pero llegó Yui y las cosas cambiaron, viendo que en ella los placeres carnales y el pecado no eran algo de interés. La diversión y la seducción habían sido armas inútiles contra ella, todo lo que podía hacer fuera de su fuerza de convicción ya no servían. Decidida, fuerte de voluntad pero frágil de cuerpo. Era algo que a Laito volvía a loco en solo segundos. Era algo insoportable.**

 **Supongamos que Laito expresa ese lado serio y reflexivo, donde sus actos tienen consecuencias en su futuro. Este OneShot demuestra el cambio que provocó la vida de Yui en él, los cambios que tuvo que forzar en su vida para poder encontrar la paz en todas sus pesadillas.**

 **El amor cambia para bien y para mal a las personas, volviéndolas locas o pacificas sin la necesidad de una guerra. El corazón puede lo que muchas personas intentan y no logran, tan solo se necesita un propósito, un objetivo fuerte y que nos haga correr el día a día tras de él.**

 **Gracias por leer, y feliz día de los enamorados.**

 **By: Shelikernr.**


End file.
